The vision of the HOPE (Health, Opportunities, Problem-Solving and Empowerment) Project is to eliminate the underlying causes sustainable partnerships between a core group of Southeast Asian girls, their communities in Long Beach and the East Bay, environmental health researchers, and health care providers. One goal of this project is to build the capacity of Southeast Asian girls and their communities to create and implement their own research and action agenda with the expertise and help of environmental health researchers. Another aim is to improve the reproductive health services that are available to this population through joint work with family planning clinics that serve these communities. Finally, the HOPE project seeks to redress the environmental impact Southeast Asians experienced because of the Vietnam War, to eliminate current exposure issues today and improve their communities reproductive and overall health and well being. The objectives of the program are to create a model process for linking and institutionalizing communication vehicles through facilitated exchanges, clinics and laboratory tours, mentoring/shadowing programs, symposiums and training workshops for researchers, health clinic staff and the core group of Southeast Asian girls. In addition, HOPE seeks to develop a core group of Southeast Asian girl leaders that are both knowledgeable and skilled in educating other community people about environmental hazards and reproductive health.